


Yes Mel

by August_Wright



Category: Tracker (2001)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August_Wright/pseuds/August_Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place early in the season, when Cole is still unaccustomed to speech and to his human body.  He asks Mel about the need he feels between his legs.  Mel explains, and demonstrates.  *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Mel

Mel tightened the clamp on the CO2 canister one last time, allowing herself to feel smug at accomplishing yet another task her father would have said was a man's job. _Like everything about running a bar,_ she reflected. She stood and gazed around the empty establishment, pleased with what she'd done with the place. Now if only it would start making money instead of costing it.

She sighed and leaned on the newly polished oak bar. The best revenue she'd had had been the night Cole had played stripper for her eager patrons. Her face warmed as she remembered it, and the butterflies in her stomach began fluttering, as they did any time she thought of Cole, let alone of Cole removing his clothes and dancing on the bar.

*Speaking of Cole* … the man had barely left his room all day. Mel dried her hands and headed upstairs.

"Cole," she called as she knocked and pushed his door open an inch, "it's me."

"Yes, Mel," came his familiar greeting. "Come in, Mel."

She smiled and entered. His understanding of language and courtesies was improving.

He sat, as usual, before his amazing cobbled-together computer, its unrecognizable circuits glowing and arcing. A green spark snapped at her as she approached.

"Oh!" she said.

"It won't hurt you," he said. He turned his gorgeous smile on her, and the butterflies in her stomach responded.

"Okay. I know," she stammered. She brushed back her hair and stepped carefully over what looked like disassembled vacuum cleaner parts.

She leaned over his shoulder to look at his monitor. Her hair fell against his cheek and shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Searching." He turned his head to look at her.

"Mel," he said, "it is good you are here. I feel something, like hunger. I do not know what it is."

Mel straightened, puzzled. She'd already given him the crash course on the needs of the human body, including hygiene and bathroom use.

"Are you thirsty?"

"No. The need is here," he placed both palms between his legs.

"Oh!" Mel gasped. She felt her face turn pink.

He studied her, but continued. "I feel in other places, too, but mainly here." He cupped himself through his pants. "What is it, Mel?"

Mel felt dizzy. How was she to answer this? *Be honest,* she told herself. *And detached.* Definitely detached.

"Cole," she started, her face warming further, "it's not a need like food. You won't die without it." *Oh, good one! You're so romantic, Mel!*

Cole frowned slightly. "What is it? It is something about connecting with other people, I think. I want it to go away. Can I fill this need, Mel?"

Mel went seriously weak at the knees as laughter bubbled in her from somewhere. She remembered, just in time, that there was no nearby chair to sink into.

Cole was on his feet, then, and putting his arm around her. "Mel? You are sick?"

She allowed him to lower her into his chair, and she covered her face with her hands. Giggles erupted from her stomach, probably started by those damn butterflies.

"I'm all right," she managed. "Cole," with great struggle she contained herself, "it's sex. It's not a … simple need to fill."

"Why?"

"Well, because it involves other people. Or, another person, anyway." She stifled another giggle. This was so ludicrous. "It's, um, procreation, you know?"

Cole rubbed thoughtfully between his legs. "I feel a need to procreate?"

"Well, that's maybe not the …" Mel stood. "On one level it's … look, just try to ignore it, and … don't talk about it to anyone. I, uh, gotta get back to the bar."

Mel fled the room and breathed the cooler living-room air deeply. She could feel her blush all the way down her throat and around the back of her neck. She moved to the open kitchen, ran cold water on a cloth, and patted her cheeks. What a situation!

Of course, she reflected, it didn't help that Cole had built his human body to look like a male model. A drop-dead gorgeous male model. She returned downstairs to her preparations for opening the bar, but wild, lascivious thoughts tumbled through her mind. Was she really thinking she'd like to sleep with an alien, she wondered, as she set out the clean tumblers. His body isn't really alien, she reminded herself. Yeah, but his mind is, she responded in her own internal argument. Do you sleep with a man's body or with his mind?

Good question.

Which didn't matter, since she wasn't sleeping with him, she reminded herself sternly. It was a very bad idea.

Both the front door and the stairwell door opened at the same time. Jess came in the front, and Cole came in the back. Jess wore a *very* small crop top and v-cut cutoff shorts. Cole wore a purposeful expression.

"Hi Mel! Hi Cole," Jess sang out. She bounced across the room and turned sideways to brush past Cole as if they were in a narrow passage. Cole looked down at her.

"Hi Jess," he answered, and walked on.

"Cole!" Mel called.

Cole turned in his rigid way to face her. He held up one hand. "Cell phone, Mel."

"Right. Right."

Cole continued out the front door.

"Off to catch bad guys?" Jess asked.

"Jess, what was that all about?"

"What?" All innocence.

"You coming on to Cole."

"Oh, that. Nothing. You can't fault a girl for trying."

"Well, besides … other things, you're teasing him."

"Teasing him! Oh, poor boy. Mel, he's gorgeous! He can get any woman he wants."

Mel recoiled, then regretted her reaction, for Jess broke into a teasing grin.

"Ah, sorry. I was poaching in your territory, wasn't I?"

"It's not that! It's just … not fair to him, that's all."

Jess turned to the row of glasses on the bar, ponytail bouncing. "It's not me you have to worry about, you know. It's Tiffany."

Tiffany.

Damn  


* * *

  
Mel didn't see when Cole returned. The bar was open and business was actually brisk enough to keep her and Jess occupied. Cole simply appeared at the end of the bar, waiting for her to notice him.

"Cole!" she said, startled, her butterflies lurching to life. Still pouring a draft, she looked around guiltily, as if afraid to be seen talking to him. "Where did you go? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Mel," he said, "but I still want to have sex."

"Cole!" She glanced around again. "We'll talk about it later. In _private_?"

"Why?"

"Because … you don't talk about it in public." Mel slid the drink to its destined patron with a nervous smile. Fortunately the man was talking to the woman beside him, and paying Cole no notice.

"Why? You talk about eat and drink." He looked around and flashed his beacon-bright smile at a cluster of young professional women who were openly admiring him. Probably fans from his strip tease, Mel guessed with dismay.

"Eating and drinking," she corrected. "And, you just don't. It's ... it's a taboo."

"Eating and drinking," he repeated dutifully. "What is a taboo?"

"Something you don't do! Look, I'll explain this later. Do you want a drink?"

"No. Do you need to have sex, Mel?"

"No! I told you, don't talk about it here. Okay?"

"Yes, Mel."

Exasperated, Mel left him to tend to other customers. She hadn't felt this tongue-tied since her friend's four-year-old daughter had asked her if it was true that the baby in her Mommy's tummy was there because her Daddy had put it there.

The young women stood and surrounded Cole at the bar. Mel kept herself very busy. She couldn't bear to watch.  


* * *

  
Mel dragged herself upstairs after she'd closed the bar, looking forward to the remains of the pasta salad she had in her refrigerator. The upstairs was dark, though a light shone from under Cole's door. She opened the refrigerator and found - no pasta salad. Damn. She slammed the door shut and switched on the kitchen light. Cole's door opened.

"Hello, Mel."

"Hello, Cole."

She barely looked at him, intent on finding something to spread on bread. He sat at the kitchen bar.

"You are upset, Mel?" he asked.

"I'm hungry," she snapped. "You ate the pasta salad." She regretted the accusation instantly.

Cole frowned. "You said I must eat. Regularly."

"I know. I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just tired and hungry."

"There is ... food enough?"

"Enough food. Yes, there is. I'm having a peanut butter sandwich. With … butter, since that's all I can find." She came around to his side of the counter and took the other stool.

"Enough food," he echoed.

Mel nodded, her mouth full of sandwich.

"How do you make sex work, Mel?"

Mel choked and swallowed. "What?"

"How does having sex work?"

"Do you always have such a one-track mind?"

"One-track mind. What is that?"

"It means, is sex all you think about?"

Cole frowned again. "My thinking ... this need takes away from my thinking. Is there a way I can have sex?"

"Well, not with me!" she declared, and stood. She needed a drink. *Good thing I own a bar.*

"Could I have sex with Jess?"

"Jess?! Cole ... oh, Jesus, we are going to have to have this talk, aren't we."

"Yes, Mel."

Mel sighed. "Okay. Let me get the drinks." She found a chilled half-full bottle of Chateau Souverain Sonoma County chardonnay, left over from Vic's last visit, and poured two glasses. She moved out to the couch and sat with her sandwich and chardonnay. Cole sat in the armchair opposite her, regarding the wine with distrust.

"Cole, who you have sex with is complicated. There are consequences."

"Children."

"Oh good, you've been studying up."

"You said procreation."

Mel rubbed her eyes. "That's right. You said you have male and female on your, uh, planet, right?"

"Yes."

"Is that-- is male and female part of what's involved in, you know, procreation?"

"Yes."

That's right, Mel thought, he said he had a wife and daughter. They'd been killed. Ouch.

"And you - your life force - you are male?"

"Yes." Cole sat rigidly, his fist clutching the stem of his wine glass.

Mel was surprised at how relieved she was at his answer. Silly, she thought, male and female may be nothing like the concepts are on earth.

"Well, that should save you some confusion." Mel drank her wine and ate the last of her sandwich. "You can drink that, Cole."

Cole obliged her, but made a sour face afterward.

"You don't like it?"

"No." Cole set the glass down. "How does sex work, Mel?"

Oh, good Lord. She took a deep breath. "You are male, Cole, so you have a penis." She could feel herself blushing again. "I am female, so is Jess …" Mel got to her feet and paced back and forth behind the couch. "Look, it wasn't just children I was thinking about when I said 'consequences.' Sex involves strong feelings. You can really hurt someone. You can get really hurt …" Mel found she was staring at the pattern on the rug.

"Hurt in feelings or hurt in body?"

"Well, either really." Though she hadn't been thinking about physical hurt. "Sex involves a lot of trust." She stared at the rug again. "The person you choose may not deserve it …" She shook away some unpleasant memories and sat back down. She finished her wine and reached for his. "Cole, you can't tell someone much about yourself, and you can't hide your inexperience. Hiding things from a lover is a bad start anyway …"

"I don't understand, Mel."

Mel looked at him. Gorgeous, earnest, alien, truly innocent. "Cole, I'm saying it's not a good idea for you to have sex."

Mel often had trouble reading Cole's expression. He liked to mimic her own, for one thing. This time she thought he looked troubled. *Which could be mimicking me,* she thought, wryly.

"Did someone hurt you with sex, Mel?"

"Me? No! I mean, I suppose many people have had a bad experience or two. I've had ... well, I just didn't know what I was doing." The wine and her weariness combined to make her thinking muzzy.

Cole said nothing.

She said nothing. She considered him. His looks alone invited involvement from random strangers, like Tiffany. He would never go unnoticed in human society. Occupying a human body meant he could never be free from human needs. What was he supposed to do? He didn't even know how to masturbate, though - Mel thought of how he casually rubbed himself earlier while talking to her - he might figure that out.

The memory sent a warm flush through most of her body. She closed her eyes and admitted to herself how very much she desired this man, this body, this alien she had welcomed into her home. She had spent the last few weeks trying to ignore his physical attractiveness, while concentrating on the spirit inside the package. Committed, courageous, curious, gentle, generous, and even funny, knowing Cole's spirit had done nothing to lessen her attraction to him. The fact was, he was driving her crazy.

And something was doing the same to him.

She finished his wine and stood. He sat before her, feet on the floor, his long legs splayed, the knees higher than his pelvis, which sank into the soft seat cushion. He looked up at her with warm, earnest brown eyes.

"Cole, would you like to have sex with me?"

"Yes, Mel."

She smiled at the unusual emphasis in his voice.

"Then come with me to my bedroom."

He followed her unquestioningly into her pink-frilled bedroom. She closed the curtains and kicked a pile of dirty clothes into the closet. Then she turned to face him, her heart pounding.

"Sex," she told him, "is about touching - skin to skin - so it works best with your clothes off."

He stripped down to his briefs with alacrity, and stood before her as she had first seen him. She took a little more time than he did, but was soon wearing only her bra and panties.

"Underwear, too," she instructed, demonstrating.

He looked at his briefs with some surprise, she thought, before stepping out of them. Then he looked at her steadily, his pupils large. Mel caught her breath as she regarded him in return. His body might have been sculpted, it was so perfect. His cock looked equally perfect, and semi-erect. How had he known what body parts to build beneath the briefs, she found herself wondering.

She approached him, smiling, and pressed her body against his, her arms around his chest. He reciprocated, hugging her to him. She stayed like that a moment, breathing his scent and trying to steady herself. His cock moved against her upper thigh, and Cole shifted ever so slightly. She heard him exhale.

"Is this sex?" he asked, sounding a little out of breath.

"This is the start," she said, and, regretting the brief loss of contact, she pulled away from him. But he stepped forward, following, trying awkwardly to maintain the touch. Talk about being led around by your cock, Mel thought. "Let's get on the bed."

They both sat, and Mel scrunched behind him to take the far side. Without instruction, Cole stretched beside her, trying to hold her against him in the way they had been standing. Which was as good a start as any, it seemed to Mel, so she snuggled into him, pulling the covers waist high. He arched his pelvis tightly against her, and the cock which throbbed against her leg - she rearranged - *between* her legs, felt fully erect to her. Cole's breathing grew more harsh.

"Mel ... I feel ..." The look he gave her hinted of desperation.

It occurred to Mel, then, that she'd been thinking of him as merely a virgin, when in reality, he was more uninformed even than a young human. She'd been accused before of talking too much in bed, and she decided to unleash that habit.

"It's all right. Cole, you're going to feel a lot of things. Your breathing and heartrate will get fast - faster. You'll be hot and probably sweaty. And your cock - penis" she decided to cling to the clinical, and she gave the organ in question a nudge with her thigh as punctuation, "will feel ... a lot of things which I'm not really qualified to describe, not having one, you know, but it should end up that it, um, uh, comes, I mean, spits, do you know what I mean?"

Cole jerked when she squeezed his cock, but he listened to her avidly. He blinked at the final bit of information. "Spits?" he queried.

"Yeah," she laughed. "That's the best I can describe it. Just don't worry, okay?"

"Pees?" he asked, using the only term she had given him. He began rubbing slowly against her, as if unconsciously. His rigid organ slid between her thighs where Mel needed only the slightest adjustment to feel its hardness slide deliciously along her vulva and clitoris.

"Like that, only different," she gasped. Her head tilted back and she closed her eyes.

Cole stopped.

"Mel? Have I hurt you?"

"What? No!" Mel snapped her head forward, and lurched her own groin once, in frustration. He regarded her with concern, no sign of his own need in his bottomless eyes.

"You said it can hurt."

"Oh, Cole," she smoothed his hair back from his face and sank her own flushed face, panting, against his chest. "It feels really good. You feel really, really, good." She lifted her head to look into his face again. "Let's make a deal. If anything hurts, I will tell you and we'll stop. If I hurt you, you tell me and we'll stop. But this isn't going to hurt. I promise. All right?"

"Yes, Mel," he answered gravely, but his grip on her had changed. He didn't move, and he held her as if she might break.

"Now for kissing lessons," she teased. "I'm going to put my mouth on your mouth. Breathe through your nose." She enjoyed the startled expression he gave her. It was an odd activity, when you thought about it, she mused, as she carefully approached his lips. Her heart gave a funny lurch at this different contact. Kissing him, she sighed.

His lips moved on hers, exploring, and then he added his tongue. Mmm, quick learner, she thought fuzzily.

Kissing may have distracted him from the groin area, for he still didn't move, but Mel found her entire body brought to focused attention. Some part of her was surprised; she usually needed more foreplay than this. Had she, too, been aroused a lot of the time? It would be like her not to notice.

She urgently wanted him in her. Without breaking the kiss, she moved back into position, cradling his shaft between her thighs, pressing its length where it did her most good. She resumed the slow, sliding pace he had attempted before. Every time the swollen head of his cock skipped along her vaginal opening, she had to resist the urge to seize him and thrust him inside her.

Cole gasped and broke the kiss, his breathing ragged again. His groin jerked against her, unevenly, as if he were trying to rein it in. "Mel?" he gasped.

"What?" she struggled to reclaim that maddening rhythm.

"Can we ... hurry?"

Mel grinned. "Ah, poor boy." She pushed against him until he consented to roll on his back. She rolled atop him, and indulged herself in two long, luxurious undulations against the underside of his now proud cock. He made a small involuntary sound.

"Are you saying you want more?" she asked from her new height. His dark hair and eyes looked a startling contrast to the pink of her pillows and the rosy flush of his cheeks. *Oh, God, he's gonna get more, whether he wants it or not.*

"More. More!" The first was an echo, the second, an enthusiastic affirmative.

A traitorous, unwanted thought wormed its despicable way into her mind. She should show him how to wear a condom. She was on the pill, and he was unlikely to carry a disease, but if he had sex with anyone else ... damn. And she had him in a perfect position. She should whip one out, slide it right on, and press ahead. But she wasn't that prepared.

Oh well.

Cole reached for his cock.

Mel took his wrists and stopped him. "Use your hands when you're alone," she said. "Right now there are better places for them."

Cole allowed her to position his hands on her breasts. She leaned into him, the new stimulus making her light-headed. Cole pressed back. "One thing," she warned. "You can hurt these if you press too hard."

Instantly Cole released. She grasped his wrists again. "No it's okay! I like it." She released one hand and put her own hand on her breast, rubbing gently. "Like that."

Cole returned tentatively, imitating her motion. As nice as it was, Mel was sorry to have lost the action in their nether regions. Was she imagining it, or was Cole easily distracted from business? *He doesn't know what the business is,* she admonished herself.

She leaned forward, forcing his hands back, and kissed him again, rotating her pelvis on his squashed cock. He kissed her eagerly, tongue and lips involved in nibbling, and he thrust his cock rhythmically between their bodies. Mel *wanted* that rhythm, she wanted it *in* her, but she held back, letting him find a satisfying pace. At least he had figured out how to do two things at once.

She moved, too, matching his pace, but the pressure she needed was still maddeningly out of reach. The rough texture of his balls teased her with every thrust, until she was the one who had to break the kiss in order to breathe. She groaned, and Cole stopped.

"No! It's okay! Don't stop! It's good!"

Cole needed no further encouragement, this time, and resumed his thrusts at a faster pace.

Damn! He had an ideal rhythm, now, but he wasn't *inside* her! If she stopped to show him where ... Mel couldn't think, she was growing too frenzied. She squeezed her thighs, released, and squeezed ... needing, needing ...

"Mel," Cole said, "I feel ... how ... does this end?"

"You'll see," she panted, "it'll be all right." She slid to the side, praying he would just turn with her. She didn't feel up to any instructions. Sweat covered her and she needed that cock in her NOW.

Cole stayed right with her, turning farther than their sides, to where he lay atop her. Which was just fine, so long as - Mel groped to find and grasp his cock. Jesus, it was big. He gasped.

"Up. Up. On your knees."

"Knees," he repeated breathlessly, and complied. "Mel," he pleaded.

"It's okay. Here. Go slow at first so it doesn't hurt." She guided his cock into position, and urged him forward with her hand.

"Hurt?" Alarmed.

"Just go slow!" Mel could hear the irritation in her own voice.

As the head of his cock eased into her, she watched his face. Sure enough, she was rewarded by an expression of wide-eyed pleasure as his cock was engulfed in the sheath it was made for. He moaned, and looked startled at that, too.

Mel arched up, finally taking him in. Thank God.

"Slow?" Cole asked, his voice pitched much higher than usual.

Mel grinned and squeezed. "Now, fast."

Cole let out a sound not unlike a sob and thrust with a will born of pure instinct. Mel matched him, blissfully. Ahh, yes. This, this was what she wanted. Yes.

Cole was very strong and pounded hard enough that Mel was aware, distantly, of some pain, but nothing she could imagine would make her stop this. She didn't think she could. She rose, higher, higher, until she was nothing but nerve endings, and then ... she shattered in ecstasy.

For once, Cole didn't stop when she made a sound. "Mel!" he called from what seemed a long way away, "What ... happens ... NOOOW!" Cole shuddered and came, jerking as if to avoid a blow, pouring into her, around her, over her.

Wow.

He collapsed beside her, panting small sounds on each exhale. Mel regarded him from beneath half-open eyelids, her own breathing still rushed. His face on the pillow was slack and shocked. Mel smiled and snuggled closer. God, that was good. Think when he became proficient!

"Is there more?" Cole asked, in an almost normal voice.

"Yes," she said seriously. "It is absolutely vital now, that you hold me, and kiss me, and tell me you love me."

"Yes, Mel," he said, and held out his arms. She hugged him fiercely. He nuzzled at her ear, and she realized he was obeying her second instruction, so she turned her head to meet his lips.

They kissed long and breathlessly, until Mel broke the kiss. "Cole? I was ... kidding about the last part."

"Yes, Mel," he said, and held her close.

-finis-


End file.
